


Reimbursement

by Hambone



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gangbang, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Lloyd pays off some of his father's debts.





	Reimbursement

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: according to the new set coming out soon the cheerleader's name is actually Chad, which is better than Chen since that confuses things honestly.   
> Real short one! Enjoy~!

    “I’m sorry,” said Lloyd, already on his knees and reaching for Chad’s zipper. The other boys crowded him close, like he might try to escape them, elbowing one another and sniggering. Chad remained steady, hands in the pockets of his letterman, grinning down his nose at him.

    “Prove it, then,” he said, like he did every time. This got big laughs from the crowd, albeit hushed. It was after school, but there were still plenty of extra curriculars in progress, and the handicapped stall of the boy’s room wasn’t the most private place. Lloyd ignored them, shimmying Chad’s pants down just enough to show clearly the bulge in his underwear. Chad’s fingers wound into his long hair and tugged slightly, urging him in. Complying without comment, Lloyd leaned close and nuzzled against the worn fabric of Chad’s briefs. He smelled like sweat and precum already, and Lloyd thought back to their lunch period when he’d caught sight of the cheer squad across the lunch room as he scurried to eat in the library (away from everyone else, as always) and Chad had caught his stare and reached down to grab his crotch, making a lewd motion unnoticed by anyone else between them. Had he been hard all this time? It was disgusting, but better than some days, like after practice or Phys-Ed.

    At the same time, knowing Chad had been excited for him, half mast, sent a small shock through him. He’d wanted Lloyd all day long, anticipating him. It was nice to be wanted.

    “Its gonna take me years to pay for my new truck,” said Chad, grinding his fingernails into Lloyd’s scalp, “I barely just started payments for the last one he wrecked!”

    Eyes closed, Lloyd pressed his lips to Chad’s clothed cock and mumbled another apology.

    “Yeah, I bet you’re sorry.”

    Chad pushed him close suddenly, mashing Lloyd’ face to his groin in a way that couldn’t be pleasant but had the desired effect of smothering him briefly. Lloyd pushed away instinctively, knowing full well he wasn’t going anywhere. If he’d gone limp, however, if would have made things worse. Bullies hate a lifeless victim.

    “You’d better do a good fucking job,” he said, “do you have any idea how much this cost me?”

    Lloyd didn’t. Most people in Ninjago City didn’t own their own cars, especially not in high school. He certainly knew the money Chad had used to buy it wasn’t money he’d earned himself, nor had been the money for the last car he’d owned – Chad’s parents both worked at a law firm. He wasn’t interested in knowing either. Chad wasn’t the only person his father had cost money this past week, and he had plenty of debts to pay off still.

    Sensing impatience in the crowd, Lloyd carefully pulled Chad’s briefs down, pressing his face against the sticky skin of his hip and breathing deeply. His cock sprung forwards, already rock solid, teenage hormones at their highest point. Lloyd said nothing, looking at Chad through his bangs carefully as he slid around to the tip and kissed it gently. Someone in the group whispered something harsh a little too loud to have been meant as a secret. Chad grinned, spurred on.

    “Yeah, you love it don’t you?”

    Lloyd refused to answer. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking slowly but surely, warming him up. His cock tasted like salt and whatever fabric softener his mom used on his underpants, something slightly musty and sharp, like when you accidentally inhaled chlorine from pool water. Lloyd worked his tongue under the glans, gently teasing his foreskin back more. He kept his own hands in his lap, curling white knuckled fists into his pant legs. Above him, Chad was breathing hard, grunting with satisfaction.

    “I told you he was a slut for it.”

    “He really is.”

    “I always knew it. Nobody looks this pretty who doesn’t want cock twenty-four-seven.”

    Some of the boys were ones Lloyd had paid back before, some were new. He remembered, very clearly, each and every face he’d done business with before, each voice as they pitched with arousal, the taste of each cock. It was almost like a game, matching each different sense to a name. It was useful for getting them off faster too, and better. The more they enjoyed it, the less they bragged about it afterwards, the less weird looks he got in the halls. No one wanted to admit to blowing their load in under five minutes because Lloyd Garmadon was a freak with his tongue.

    “Fuck.”

    “How many times have you done this before?”

    “That’s pretty goddamned gross, you know.”

    “ _Fucking_ gross.”

    “You think his dad knows?”

    Lloyd wished he could pull his hood up. He didn’t like seeing the swaying of the other boys out of the corners of his eyes, or hearing them. He sucked in a quick lungful of air and swallowed Chad’s cock to the root. He had to squeeze his eyes shut again, not to avoid seeing the other kids but to keep his focus on not cringing away when Chad’s pubes tickled his nose. He felt fingers tighten painfully in his hair, pulling out a few strands, and knew he was doing a good job. His gag reflex was long gone, and it was easy enough to get into the rhythm of bobbing his head forwards and back, very slowly, testing Chad’s reactions this time. Sometimes his volatility meant he wasn’t interested in letting Lloyd take the lead, but the energy in the room was spiking already. Normally Lloyd was cornered by one or two of them at a time, not the six or so he counted now. They probably all wanted their turns. Garmadon owed pretty much everyone in Ninjago City more money than could be counted.

    “Don’t bite.”

    He ran his teeth very gently along the silky skin, relaxing as he felt Chad’s pulse hike. The winding vein on the underside of his dick thrummed with his pulse, and Lloyd counted the beats as he worked. There was a buzz in his own blood as well, because through all the emotions that revolved just outside his mind’s eye, kept back with active intent, there was still a glimmer of something else, darker, hungrier. His own pulse pounded in his groin, throbbing with heat every time Chad’s cock head hit the back of his throat, or when he slipped away for breath, smearing precum across his lips until they tingled. It wasn’t that he liked being used as compensation for his dad’s crimes, or the abuse the whispered about him during it all, or the hands that pulled and pushed him around like a blow-up doll with gaping, unfeeling holes to be filled. He just wanted the attention.

    “Come on,” said Chad, gritting his jaw, “that’s right.”

    He had both hands in Lloyd’s hair now, pulling him in harder and letting him go less willingly. Lloyd took it all, tears pricking his eyes as more of his hair came loose. In a fleeting moment of disassociation, he wondered if he was going to get to the point where he had to explain growing bald spots to his mother, but then Chad tugged him right back down on his cock and groaned lowly, choking him awake. Lloyd whined, just once, and Chad came directly down his throat. The way he was sitting, legs tucked under his ass, Lloyd’s jeans were just tight enough around the fork of his legs that when he rocked forwards, trying to catch Chad’s erratic thrusts as he orgasmed, that he could feel the rough inseam press hard on his sex, pleasure beginning to make him ache. He humped against the air, almost losing himself enough to grasp for Chad’s thighs when he began to move away. A small streak of cum spread down his tongue, the last bit dribbling across his lower lip as Lloyd finally relinquished his cock.

    “Yeah,” Chad panted, grinning, “You love this shit, don’t you?”

    Lloyd looked up at him with fuzzy eyes, lashes clumped together with tears, and licked some of the excess from the corner of his mouth. That was the best answer he could come up with.

    “Who’s next?”


End file.
